Betrayal on All Fronts
by Merci
Summary: Garak x Damar - Garak is left behind on the station when the Dominion takes over. Ziyal strikes a deal to keep him alive, and Damar gets to keep an eye on him.


Disclaimer: The characters and place where this story takes place all belong to Paramount. All I did was dream up an adventure for them.  
  
Warning: Angsty stuff... Slash (male x male relationships). Swearing.  
  
Notes: Part of the Garak Fuh-Q Fest http://www.egroups.com/group/Garak-fuh- q-fest  
  
A big thanks to Victoria Meredith who was kind enough to Beta this, my first fan-fic, at the last minute. Thanks, you're a superstar!!  
  
  
  
Feedback: No, my back is NOT hungry.... but I WOULD like you to tell me what you think of this! Creative criticism is much appreciated, pointless flames will be left smoldering in my trash bin.  
  
  
  
A/N: Can you pick out the American Pie reference? ;)  
  
  
  
me=weird  
  
  
  
Betrayal on all Fronts  
  
  
  
The battle hadn't exactly been going their way, but it bought them all the time they needed to deploy the minefield.  
  
"Defiant to Captain Sisko."  
  
"Dax, go ahead!"  
  
"We've set the last mine."  
  
"Activate the field and return to the station."  
  
They had done all they could do; all remaining Starfleet personnel were notified to evacuate the station.  
  
Although the invading forces consisted of Cardassians as well as the Dominion, there was one Cardassian on the station that did not look forward to meeting up with his people. Elim Garak hurried as fast as he could to find his way to the Defiant.  
  
"Damnit! Why didn't you tie up all those lose ends earlier? Oh yes, that's right, you had to escort Ziyal to her transport before you could destroy all those secret files you had. Dukat would be even MORE furious with you if he found those!" Garak grinned; it wasn't often that he talked to himself, but he found that in situations like this it helped him keep his mind focused.  
  
Rounding the last corner Garak neared the airlock where the Defiant was supposed to be docked. There was nothing but space. Sighing Garak walked back to his shop. There was no sense in waiting around the airlock to greet Dukat as he boarded the station. He wasn't going to hide, they would find him eventually, and even if they didn't find him what was he supposed to do? Hide in the walls? Ha! He would occupy himself with his sewing until Dukat had him brought up and executed. Well, he may be about to die, but he wasn't going to grant Dukat the pleasure of finding him hiding in a corner afraid for his life.  
  
His capture took longer than expected, but then of course, they weren't looking for him either. The main computer was fixed and the Bajorans were returning to the station all within a week. In that time Garak had been surviving quite well in the back room of his shop, but that couldn't last forever. It was the day that some of the Cardassian soldiers had decided to root through the abandoned shops to see what they could find of value. Garak was quickly found and marched up to Dukat's office for questioning.  
  
"There is just a terrible mistake. It all started when I was escorting your lovely daughter to her transport…"  
  
"*My daughter* should be no concern of yours, tailor! I should think that you would be more worried about your own neck!" Dukat spit these last words with all the contempt he could muster. He did not enjoy being reminded of this man's relationship with his daughter.  
  
"Ah yes, but I was getting to that. You see it was because I was accompanying her to her transport that I was unable to meet my own ship…"  
  
"Are you saying that it is Ziyal's fault that you couldn't catch your ship?!"  
  
"Not at all. You are hardly permitting me to finish. As I was saying it is not Ziyal's fault at all. If anything it's YOUR fault."  
  
"My fault!?? Ha! In that case I'm glad it's my fault in that it has so perfectly let you fall into my lap!"  
  
Garak began one of his long tales that Dukat did not particularily wish to hear. 'Oh shut up Garak!' Dukat thought to himself. This man would run on all day if he was permitted to do so, and the worst part was that it was just words to fill up air. Nothing important being said, just enough to delay the inevitable.  
  
"…so you see, if you hadn't met Tora Naprem then Ziyal wouldn't have been born and then I wouldn't have had to escort her to her ship and then I wouldn't have been late. So you see Dukat, its all your fault."  
  
Garak finished his long-winded explanation and looked at Dukat. He didn't expect that anything he said would convince the man to let him go but prolonging the inevitable was something that he excelled at.  
  
"Look tailor, I am well aware that you would say anything to save your own skin, so I'm not taking anything you say into consideration."  
  
Garak wasn't putting up much of a fight. No begging for his life or bribe attempts, of course Dukat expected no less of one of the Obsidian Order's highest agents. He was caught and he knew it. Now that he had accepted the fact that he would die, he was doing his best to make the situation as amusing as possible, but not really succeeding.  
  
"The only question that remains in my mind is what sort of execution should I have scheduled for you? True, public execution would be the popular choice; however, I'm convinced that given enough time I could come up with something truly deserving of your crimes."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure I could think of a few choice methods" Garak said with a smirk, "of course you shouldn't for a moment think that I would be willing to share any of those ideas with you. Self preservation and all, you understand."  
  
Dukat was growing tired of this talking, motioning with his hand he called one of his officers into his office.  
  
"Take him down to the security office and put him in one of the holding cells… make sure it's a small one. We don't want Mr. Garak to be getting too comfortable, after all he is just waiting for death." He said this last bit with a genuine grin. Oh how the thought of Garak in great discomfort brought a smile to his face.  
  
*****************  
  
Ziyal marched onto the turbo lift.  
  
"Ops please"  
  
Had what she had seen been true? Garak had not left the station as he had so planned? She knew her father would not pass this opportunity by to kill Garak. If only there was something she could do to change his mind…  
  
*****************  
  
Damar watched as Garak was marched through ops to the turbo lift. There was something about this man, the way he carried himself. He was a prisoner but he had the air of something quite different, as if he were superior to those around him. He had heard tales from Dukat, more like drunken ramblings, about how he hated Garak. 'Perhaps', he thought to himself, 'I can use this situation to prove my loyalty to Dukat.'  
  
Moments later Ziyal arrived in the turbo lift and hurried on her way to talk with her father. Damar watched her with intense dislike. She had the honour of being Gul Dukat's child and this meant nothing to her. She showed no respect for her father, associated with his enemies and overall behaved as if she could do as she pleased simply because of who her father was. Never had Damar seen such behavior, 'It could only be her Bajoran background that causes her to act as such. No true daughter of Cardassia would act in such a way!'  
  
She emerged from the office some time later, and with a satisfied smile on her face headed to the turbo lift. Damar was interrupted from glaring at her by Dukat calling him into his office.  
  
"So Damar, I called you in here to inform you that I will be leaving the station for a while. Ziyal has promised to do whatever I ask of her in exchange for sparing the life of Garak."  
  
"I thought you said that Garak can't be trusted. Letting him live will only give him the opportunity to betray you."  
  
"I have made up my mind, Damar. I am taking Ziyal to Cardassia. This is my opportunity to show her that I am a good man. I will not waste this opportunity to win back her heart. In the meanwhile, I want you to keep a close eye on our prisoner. I haven't any specific task in mind for him. Just keep him in your custody at all times. If there are any small jobs that he can do, then have him do them. Perhaps he can make himself useful and crack security codes…"  
  
"He will refuse."  
  
"Tell him it's for the good of Cardassia. And perhaps you might imply that he will be granted a pardon and be allowed back to Cardassia. He's been away for far too long. His spirit knows it belongs there."  
  
Damar nodded his reluctant approval. Dukat might be willing to risk compromising his position but he was not. "You've worked too hard to allow a traitor to ruin you." he mumbled to himself as he made his way to the security office.  
  
*****************  
  
"You've really gotten yourself into trouble this time, Garak." Odo had taken his usual stance of arms folded over chest in front of the holding cell. The tailor before him only seemed mildly concerned.  
  
"I can't get you out of here." Dukat might not be able to harm him because he was a founder, but he would most certainly make Kira's life miserable and that was unacceptable.  
  
"I don't expect you to help me, Odo." Garak made no movement to get up from his sitting position.  
  
"Then why did you stay behind?"  
  
"Well it wasn't my fault. I simply misjudged how much time I had to leave the station. A mistake that appears to be proving fatal."  
  
Odo turned and went to his office. He had reports to write and this one would undoubtedly prove to be very interesting.  
  
******************  
  
As Odo entered his office Damar was already waiting there for him.  
  
"I'm here to collect the prisoner."  
  
"I thought as much. Might I inquire as to what his fate is? For my report."  
  
"He is to be kept under close surveillance as he helps around the station, breaking security codes and the like."  
  
"Engh! He'll never help you."  
  
"Oh, he will. Once he hears what I have to offer him!"  
  
*****************  
  
The door opened causing Garak to open an eye to see who it was. Odo would not be back so soon after he left. He spied before him an attractive young Glinn.  
  
"Elim Garak. By order of Gul Dukat, you are to be released into my custody." Damar was smitten, and luckily succeeding at hiding it.  
  
"Oh really? I will admit this strikes me as out of character for Dukat. And to be sparing my life would make him seem utterly insane. Perhaps Cardassia is in need of a new leader. It's current one appears to have lost his mind."  
  
"He was right." Damar said already slightly annoyed. "You talk too much. Gul Dukat has put your death on hold to gain favor with his half-breed child." He spat these last words as if it were poison to his mouth. Damar could never understand why Dukat had rescued Ziyal. A pawn to lure Major Kira to his bed? It seemed like a big risk for a woman. But then of course, Dukat could never resist Bajoran women for too long. Now there was an obsession that Damar never understood. Sure they had ridges, but never where it mattered most. He would take a Cardassian over a Bajoran any day.  
  
"What kind of favor?" Garak was concerned. He cared for the girl and knew that Dukat's side was probably not the best place for her.  
  
"Oh, she's promised to go with her father to Cardassia to try to be a good daughter and get to know him. Perhaps then she won't be so rebellious to him. I swear it's the Bajoran in her. But all of this does not concern you. Your only concern now is to see if you can make yourself useful."  
  
"Of course you have a reason for why I should help the Dominion?"  
  
"If you prove yourself to be of proper use then you may be granted a pardon and let back home."  
  
Garak's eyes widened in surprise, "To Cardassia?"  
  
"Unless you consider somewhere else home."  
  
"No, no. I'm just a little surprised. A little grunt work and I'm awarded a ticket back home? It seems very unlike Dukat."  
  
"He is not an unfair man. If you prove yourself to be worthy then he can be generous."  
  
"Ah, I could only expect blind adoration from someone as young as you. Dukat only uses people like you because he knows that you'll let him."  
  
"That's not true. Dukat is a great man!"  
  
"And tell me, my dear Glinn, what has he done of great lately?"  
  
"He took back Terok Nor!"  
  
"With the help of the Dominion."  
  
"…"  
  
"Don't you see? Without anyone to step on, the only thing he can do is pine for the love of his daughter and let his blood enemy live."  
  
"And what did you do to make yourself such an enemy of Dukat?"  
  
"Nothing really. He needs someone to blame for an unfortunate incident with a larish pie and I am the target of his anger. Of course if he had thought ahead and not performed such a vulgar act in a visible place…"  
  
"Do you ever shut up?"  
  
"Only when it suits me…" Damar drew his disruptor and aimed it at Garak, "and right now suits me just fine."  
  
"I'm glad to see you have some sense. I'll take you to your quarters."  
  
They spent the trip to Garak's quarters in relative silence, both their minds were buzzing with thought…  
  
'…Dukat is a great man. He has accomplished great things.  
  
Well then, what has he done, Damar?  
  
He took over the Klingon Bird of Prey, Damar.  
  
With the help from Major Kira and yourself. He didn't do too much of anything to originate that plan.  
  
Shut up, Damar. You're letting that man get to you…'  
  
'Well then. Dukat has seen fit to put me in the custody of this Glinn who follows him ever so blindly. Like a faithful pet. Dukat always did rely on blind adoration to lead properly. Perhaps if I can shift the adoration to myself…'  
  
They arrived at Garak's quarters. "A guard will be here in the morning to retrieve you. You will then proceed to the command center where you will receive your assigned duties. They will most likely revolve around waste disposal and other unpleasant tasks, but Dukat doesn't trust you in any high security jobs."  
  
"No, I wouldn't suspect he would. Might I have the pleasure of knowing the name of my commanding officer? I don't believe you told me."  
  
"It's Damar."  
  
"Well Damar, might I invite you in for a drink?"  
  
"There is not any kanar in your quarters…"  
  
"That's too bad. I was feeling a tad thirsty and was hoping you could tell me what was going on outside the station. I was cooped up in my shop and am unaware of the current events going on."  
  
An excuse to drink kanar, and with such a handsome man at that, he could not resist. "I have some kanar in my quarters if you'd care to join me."  
  
"I think that would be most enjoyable." Garak flashed one of his more flirtatious smiles, the kind he only used when having lunch with Doctor Bashir. He felt guilty at flirting with someone other than Julian. Not that the good doctor would notice if he WAS flirting with him, and now it was probably a good thing that the doctor was that naive. It would make Garak's next few moves easier to make.  
  
Damar's mind was racing as they casually made their way back to his quarters. What to do when they got there. Should he even make a move on Garak? Dukat would be as mad as a vole with only one nut. What Damar needed was a good excuse. "'You told me to keep an eye on him. I'm doing just that. I've tricked him into caring for me and he wouldn't betray me now.'" He'd think of something, and here he was thinking of a relationship with Garak. "For the love of the gods, man!" Damar scolded himself. "Get a grip, first get him into your bed. Then worry about what comes after." Damar found Garak attractive, which was all he needed to know for now. He wanted a fuck toy and what better to have one that is also a prisoner.  
  
****************  
  
They entered Damar's quarters without running into anybody. "Kanar?" Damar offered.  
  
"Thank you." Garak replied giving a little nod and taking a seat on the couch.  
  
Damar was sitting next to him in a moment with Kanar bottle and glasses in hand. As he began to pour, he told Garak of what was happening on Bajor and Cardassia. Before long he started on their old argument.  
  
"So you think Dukat isn't the man I see him to be, do you?"  
  
"Dukat is a self serving, egotistical oaf who is obviously suffering from delusions of grandeur."  
  
"And how would you do things differently if you were in his place?"  
  
"Well for starters, I wouldn't chase after Major Kira. She's a charming young woman to be sure, but the way she openly rejects and criticizes him, you'd think he would stop pursuing her."  
  
"I agree with you on that point. He's making a fool out of himself the longer he chases after a woman who doesn't appreciate his advances. To be truthful, I've never found Bajoran women to be that attractive…"  
  
"Then what species do you find to be the most attractive?"  
  
"I've always preferred Cardassians over all."  
  
Damar took another drink of kanar, emptying his glass. He hadn't noticed how empty the bottle had become so quickly. Looking over he saw Garak was down to half a glass. "I'll get some more kanar," he said, more to himself as he stood up. And immediately stumbled. Garak's reaction was to get up to try and catch his drinking companion. But upon doing so found he was also tipsy and fell into Damar. Both men stood there in the dimly lit quarters, holding each other for balance. Damar looked around the room, anywhere but at Garak. "Hmm, I didn't thank we drink that much."  
  
Garak wouldn't let this opportunity pass him by. Always the interrogator at heart. "So back to our original conversation. You said you prefer Cardassians. Which Cardassians do you prefer?"  
  
Caught off guard, Damar turned his head to look Garak in the eye, forgetting that Garak's eye was not that far away from his. This surprised him and the first thing in his mind, which happened to be the truth, came out of his mouth. "You."  
  
"I beg your pardon?" Garak was not expecting such honesty.  
  
Damar just stood there, his face inches from Garak still clutching him for balance. Damar's breath was hot against Garak's face, eyes the colour of earth's heaven staring into his.  
  
"Does it surprise you, Garak? That I could be attracted to you, I mean. You are a very handsome man."  
  
Garak just stood there, for once speechless. Damar leaned in closer, nuzzling Garak's ear. Inhaling deeply of his scent, he began to nibble and gently suck upon Garak's ear until he got a moan of approval. Garak tightened his grip around Damar's waist while rubbing his back. Damar stopped his attentions to Garak's ear and looked him in the face once more. There they stood in his quarters, drunk, aroused and holding each other. What could come next? Damar knew the answer as he leaned into Garak to place his lips upon the tailor's. Realizing too late he had leaned too far, Garak was too tipsy to support his own weight let alone Damar's. They both went toppling back onto the couch.  
  
"Perhaps this isn't the best place for this," Garak offered.  
  
"It could suffice but I have a much better place in mind." Damar quickly got up and hurried to put a security lock on his door and get another bottle of kanar. Garak's absence from his embrace left him feeling cold. He rushed back to the couch and led his guest to his sleeping area.  
  
**************  
  
Damar awoke the next day to find Garak gone. A quick inquiry to the computer placed him back in his own quarters. 'Very prudent of you Garak. Although nobody cares who I take to my bed.'  
  
Damar showered and got ready for the day. As he entered the command center, he noticed that Garak was already there, waiting for him. They exchanged brief greetings that gave no one present any hint to the goings on of the night previous.  
  
"Today you will help Glinn Terin sort through the debris in storage room 14. We have found that the Federation, at one time, kept prototypes for new secret technology in some of the storage rooms aboard this station. Of course anything that was not removed was ruined. We're hoping that we may be able to salvage something. It's not a top priority, rather minor actually. However, some of our sources reported special cloaking devices that allow one to fire weapons while in use. We are not counting on you finding anything. However, if you do find something, I'm sure it will reflect very well on you being permitted back to Cardassia."  
  
Garak nodded and looked to the Glinn that appeared at his side.  
  
"I am Glinn Terin. I will show you to…"  
  
"Thank you, Terin," Garak interjected. "But I've lived on this station for several years now. I know the way to storage room 14."  
  
Terin made no move to hide his annoyance at Garak's rude interruption. He opened his mouth to voice his opinion, but Damar stopped him.  
  
"I'm sure you do, Garak. But never forget that while you work at this job, Glinn Terin will be your supervisor."  
  
Garak shut his mouth and motioned for Terin to lead the way.  
  
'Damnit Elim. This is not the time to be a smart ass. Damar obviously will not tolerate it and getting on his good side is your main objective.' Garak sighed as he thought back to Damar. 'This might be tougher than you first thought, Elim. It appears that Damar has more of a backbone than you gave him credit for.'  
  
Back in the command center, Damar watched as Garak followed Terin. 'How interesting,' he thought. 'He may be a prisoner, but he still tries to show he is not inferior.'  
  
**************  
  
Each day it seemed that Damar had found some new odd job for Garak to occupy himself with. Nothing as bad as waste disposal. Only once was Garak put on waste disposal duty, and he returned covered in garbage and other assorted waste. After that Damar decided that things relating to the mechanics of the station would be left to the engineering crew. Garak finally settled himself into the task of breaking the encryptions on any Federation messages they were able to pick up. He particularly liked this because it placed him in the command center and closer to Damar. Their relationship had continued in the same vein as it had started. Getting together late at night for some kanar and physical companionship. Sometimes they would just sit and talk. This suited Garak just fine. He enjoyed a good debate. And with Julian not on the station, Damar was just as good a substitute as any. Working together meant more lunches taken together. With the pressure to take down the minefield, these turned into late lunches and eventually dinner.  
  
"Are you all right, Damar? You look like your mind is a million miles away."  
  
"Mmm? No. I'm fine. I was just trying to think of how to take that cursed minefield down. Every day it's the same thing. Weyoun harasses Dukat. 'Why isn't the minefield down yet? The Founder is not infinitely patient.' Whine, whine, whine. I swear, Elim. That Vorta doesn't shut up about that blasted Founder!"  
  
"I shouldn't expect he would. The Founders created him to be that way."  
  
"Then obviously the Founders do not get annoyed as easily as we do. If I was the Founder, I would order Weyoun to stop kissing my ass because he would be making it all dried out and sore."  
  
"If I was a founder, I would order Weyoun to dance a little jig. Then I would make him keep doing it till I tell him to stop. Then I would conveniently forget to tell him to stop."  
  
The thought of Weyoun bobbing around, waving his arms and dancing to silence made Damar laugh out loud.  
  
"How perfectly sadistic of you, Elim," he chuckled. "You would probably leave him like that until he exhausted himself to death."  
  
Garak looked at Damar in surprise. "Is that what you think of me? That I am just some sadist who enjoys seeing suffering and death? Damar, I'm afraid you have a very poorly judged opinion of me. At first I mistook you for a naive, young fool; but you have proven yourself to be much better than that. And I would think that after all the time we spend together, you would at least know me a little bit better than that."  
  
Damar was surprised. Never had he seen Garak so hurt, so passionate about informing him of what he really was.  
  
"Garak, I'm sorry. I didn't think you would take it so personally."  
  
"In my younger days, I relished the fact that people would shy away from me because of the assumptions that they had made. Now, however, I value what some people think of me. And when I find that their opinions are so cruel, it makes me sad."  
  
"Am I one of these people?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
'He values your opinion, Damar. What is wrong with you? Why does this fill you with joy?'  
  
'Ah, Damar. Still naive, but not the way I initially thought. You will make a good leader someday, and I will not be the one who hinders your ascent to the top.'  
  
Garak excused himself and went to bed, leaving Damar to clean up, and contemplate the latest turn of events. They had started sharing quarters not long after they started sharing dinner. It seemed only logical seeing as how much time they spent together. Gul Dukat had expressed concerns over what was going on between them, but Damar had sworn to him on his honour that this would not affect anything. He hoped he was right.  
  
Damar yawned and rubbed his eyes. He did not know how long he had been sitting in the  
  
darkness. Looking out at the array of pinprick lights outside his window. He had difficult decisions to make in the next few days and he wasn't sure how to do it. He was sure of his feelings, but did not know how to go about getting answers from Garak. He got up, stretched, and joined Garak in sleep.  
  
**********************  
  
The buzzer went off alerting Damar to the unwelcome morning. He rolled over to look upon his still sleeping tailor. He remembered how he had originally planned to keep Garak as a sex toy, but their daily meals together and extracurricular activities made Damar realize that he wanted more from Garak; A real relationship. He had a wife sure, but that was a political marriage. He never cared for her, and he now realized that he never knew love until he met Garak. He got up and as quietly as he could, trying to not disturb his lover. He had a big day of taking down the minefield ahead of him, he had finally figured out a way.  
  
  
  
As Damar went to the bathroom, Garak opened an eye to watch the retreating form. Damar wasn't at all the man he'd initially dismissed him as when they first met. Damar would make a great leader of sorts. All he had to do was step our from Dukat's shadow. "It really is a shame I'll have to have 'the talk' with him tonight." Garak got up and showered, "Perhaps Ziyal will be available for lunch today, that is if she's not too busy bonding with her father." The relationship between Dukat and Ziyal, much to Garak's discomfort, was holding fairly well, and Ziyal was even showing Kira how her father could be a good man. "Now THAT would be an interesting union." Garak mused to himself. "How did that children's rhyme of Julian's go? Dukat and Kira sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Garak finished getting ready for the day and contacted Ziyal to see if she would care to have an early lunch with him.  
  
***************  
  
Moments later Garak was sitting across a table from Ziyal asking the best way of breaking off his relationship with Damar. "At first we were each using the other to gain some advantage in this situation. But now he loves me. I can see it in his eyes, the way we…"  
  
Garak stopped; he did not relish sharing such intimate details about his personal life with anyone, even though Ziyal was a close and very dear friend.  
  
"What is it Garak? Go on." Even the way she looked at him, she loved him too. But Ziyal was something that Garak could handle. Damar on the other hand…  
  
"Well, what I meant to say was whenever we share intimate moments, that is… It's different. Before he was more into it for his own benefit. Now his top priority in bed is to please me. But I don't love him. I can't love him. My heart belongs to another."  
  
Her eyes widened in surprise, "Really? Who?"  
  
"I can't tell you." He said, head dropping to stare at his untouched plate.  
  
Hope shattered, "It's Julian, isn't it."  
  
"Wha- what makes you say that?"  
  
"Just a guess, you two always seemed the perfect couple to me. You both really care for each other."  
  
"You… just happened to notice…"  
  
"Don't worry Garak. It's not that obvious. You two have been friends for a long time. If you didn't enjoy his company to a small degree then you wouldn't hang around him so much. Besides, whenever he is around, you always seem preoccupied. When he gets back to the station, you should tell him how you feel."  
  
"What do you mean 'When he gets back'?"  
  
Ziyal's eyes widened, "er, you didn't hear that. I have to go now." She left the table abruptly and headed for the promenade. Garak called after her, "What about Damar?!"  
  
"Break it off! The sooner the better," was her final reply before she disappeared into the crowded promenade.  
  
"Well," Garak thought to himself as he started on his cold food. "Not the answer I wanted but one I've been waiting for for years."  
  
******************  
  
It was late when Damar arrived at their quarters, and Garak was waiting up. "I've just come for a quick supper then I have to go back to the command center. We're nearly done disabling the mine field."  
  
Garak barely heard him. "Hmmm"  
  
"You seem preoccupied, is everything alright? Listen Elim, I have something to tell you."  
  
That tone, Garak knew that sound. "Before you do that I…"  
  
"No, wait. Let me say this now." Damar sat down beside Garak and took the tailor's hand in his. As nervous as ever he looked into Garak's eyes. "I love you Elim. At first I had it in mind to use you for your secrets but now all I want is for us to be together, on Cardassia. I love you as passionately as I love Cardassia and know happiness only when I am serving her or with you. I'd like us to be together for the rest of our lives. I have decided to divorce my wife in hopes that you will have me as your mate."  
  
Garak looked, for a very long time, mouth gaping open at Damar's confession. He was going for all or nothing and unfortunately he was going to be leaving empty handed.  
  
"Damar, I'm afraid that I cannot accept this offer."  
  
Damar's expression in that split second turned from one of hope to one of shattered hope and disbelief.  
  
"I don't love you, Damar. I knew you did and was going to end this relationship of ours because you deserve better than to love someone who cannot love you in return. I know how it feels…"  
  
"It's someone else, isn't it?" Damar was livid. "You were right, Garak, I am naive. Too wrapped up in my feelings for you to notice you sneaking out for lunch with that Bajoran half-breed!"  
  
Garak said nothing.  
  
"It's her, isn't it?! She turned you against me!"  
  
Damar didn't wait for a reply. He stormed out of their quarters. There were people running around and he grabbed the first one he could. "What's going on?" he demanded.  
  
"Evacuation sir. The Federation fleet has attacked and we are retreating to Cardassia!"  
  
Damar threw the crewman against a bulkhead. He would have to hurry to find Dukat and to get away. Using the computer, he was able to trace Dukat to the lower docking ring. He ran through the corridors until he came upon Dukat and Ziyal exchanging parting words.  
  
"…No father, you don't understand. I helped Kira, Rom and the others escape. I betrayed you."  
  
"Ziyal, do you know what you're saying?"  
  
"Yes father, I do…"  
  
That was it. This traitorous little bitch was betraying him, Dukat and Cardassia. She turned the only bright hope in his life away from him and helped in destroying Cardassia's presence on the station. She would not hurt anyone else again. Damar stepped out from the shadows and shot Ziyal right in the chest. She fell to the ground only to be held by her father in her last moments. Why did she receive the love and attention from the men he worked so hard to have notice him?  
  
Damar ran to Dukat, "Sir, we must go."  
  
"Leave me!"  
  
"But sir, we must leave now!" he tried to pick the grieving father up but was violently shaken off.  
  
"Leave me alone!" Dukat cried.  
  
Damar knew not what to do. The only thing he had to serve was Cardassia, and the only thing left to feel was despair. He left Dukat there, cradling his child, and boarded one of the ships leaving for Cardassia. Perhaps there he could not find such rejection and betrayal.  
  
****************  
  
Garak sat in the dimly lit quarters for a long time after Damar left. Had he done the right thing? He felt horrible. He knew what it was like to love and believe the focus of your affection did not love you. He would have to put Damar, like so many other memories, behind him.  
  
Leaving the quarters, he took note of how empty the station was before he saw through the view port the Federation fleet. Taking note of the Defiant already docked, he made his way down to the infirmary to pay a visit to the good doctor. Perhaps a celebratory dinner was in order.  
  
He could see upon entering the infirmary that the mood was anything but happy. Then he saw her, lying on the bed. She did not look up and smile at his arrival; she did not greet him warmly as she did with the full capacity of her giving heart. She did nothing.  
  
Garak stood there for a long time; Doctor Bashir went to him to offer condolence. Garak barely heard him. 'You were right Ziyal.' He gazed at Julian as the doctor babbled on about how sorry he was. 'We could make a perfect couple, but I don't quite feel like being happy for a while yet. I don't deserve to be.'  
  
And with that Garak said goodbye to Julian, a final goodbye to Ziyal and exited to the busy promenade and got lost in the crowd. 


End file.
